The Bonds that Tie
by Dame Rose Tyler
Summary: Bella, Broken and Alone goes to Italy and becomes a guard for Aro.. What happened when 6 months later edward walks back inot her life? What is this strage thing Aro has discovered? Can bell and Edard make it? H/V BXE
1. Chapter 1

The bonds that Tie

By Dame Rose Tyler

Well, I am totally obsessed with these books now, and lets just say I had to try my hand at a little bit of Twilight fan fic.. please be gentle, I'm new to this kid of fiction… if you hadn't noticed I tend to stick to doctor who and sailor moon type stuff… but Bella and Edward call to me… the little plot bunnies were nibbling at me ear this morning so it made it even harder to resist them…

~Enjoy~

I Don't own twilight, but I kinda wish I owned Edward… *Drools*

~Dame Rose tyler

I had never expected my life to take the runs that it did, nor did I expect to find a love that filled my soul to bursting. The small town of forks never held any interest in my mind when I was younger. It was honesty a form of torture I felt my mother inflected on me. When she had married Phil, I knew it was time I went and gave them their space. Two years with Charlie wouldn't be that bad.

As most things go though, I also never figured I would meet my death there either. Edward was my light in that dark place. A shining angel, that saved me from myself, so it would seem. It was perfect, I was happy until that day after my eighteenth birthday. The day he left, leaving me unable to breath, function or even resume a normal life.

I longed for him so much that I would give anything to hear his voice, and when the visions started I did every possible stupid thing I could think of to hear it. Jacob had thought I had gone mad at one point. Its safe to say that my friendship, although I valued it greatly didn't last.

Jacob and the pack of course took care of Victoria and her army of new borne, leaving me scared yet again with thoughts of Edward and his crooked smile. It was shortly after that I had met Felix.

Of course he was a vampire, and Jacob was completely against me going with him but I did anyway. Felix explained to me that Aro had heard of me from Carslie, and the fact that Edward could not hear my thoughts. It made him curious to know more. So after he conveniently explained to Charlie that I was accepted to a top school in Italy, I was on a plane there.

~* Six Months Later*~

"Bella, would you stop moving so much?"

I glanced down at Jane and the pins in her mouth. Why she had insisted I have a dress made for the ball was beyond me.

"You know that I cannot work properly for the guard in a dress right?" She glanced up and me and growled.

"Aro said that you are to be dressed as a lady for this event, not a guard. Not a guard, now stop moving and let me finish this."

I smiled and stood still. It was amazing how much had changed over six months. My human heart no longer beat and my skin was as smooth and beautiful as those around me that I once admired. Aro had heard my story and felt my pain thanks to his gift of seeing my thoughts. He granted me mercy and trained me to hone my skills. I was at the point now where he said I was the strongest vampire he had ever seen. I looked up at the mirror before me and smiled at my golden eyes. Others here in the castle held a kind of disgust for my diet, but at least Aro and Marcus supported it.

"Why are we having this ball anyway?" I looked at Jane curiously and she only smiled.

Growling I stared her down, "Jane? What has Aro planned?"

Jane just laughed and stood. "You're done. Try to keep it neat, and no using your powers to burn it while you're wearing it."

Sighing I glanced back up at the mirror, Alice would have loved this dress and Jane's sense of fashion. Other thoughts filled my mind though; thoughts of how I was going to punch Aro in the face for making me wear it. Of course at that moment the Devil walked in with a grin on his face.

"Aro…" I seethed at him and he just laughed.

"My darling Bella, I bet your wondering why I have you all dressed up like a life size doll huh?"

"Well some warning and reasons would have been nice"

Aro laughed again and admired me as I glared at him.

"You clean up nice kid, but tonight at the ball I want you on your best behavior, none of that hey lets wrestle here and now like last time. "

I opened my mouth to protest his claims.

"Don't go blaming Felix; it was your fault as well."

"Well at least tell me what this is about, you know I don't like surprises Aro."

He smiled and walked back toward the door, "The guest will be arriving in a moment, please be ready and try to be agreeable."

I growled as he laughed and shut the door. It was a little over an hour later when Felix came to the room to escort me.

"Who Bell's you look good. Almost like a girl even!" He placed his hand over his forehead dramatically as he pretended to faint.

"Ha ha, the only reason your arm isn't in my hand slapping you is because Aro made me promise to be civil towards you."

"Promises, promises Bella." I Sighed and took the arm he held out to me.

We waited behind the closed door as we listened to Aro speak.

"Greetings fellow covens, I welcome you to my home! I have called you here to announce formally the newest member of my guard; she is by far the best and most trusted of any. She is in all but blood my daughter." Bella smiled as she heard the crowed laugh at Aros humor.

"Now to introduce you to the first Guard of the Volteri, Ms. Isabella Swan."

A hush came over the crowed as I entered the room on Felix's arm. He of course had to ruin it for me by laughing, causing Aro to glare at him and me to bow my head.

"I sure you would love to say something and share what is so funny with our guest's Felix?"

I snickered as Felix cowered slightly behind me.

"Sorry Felix, I'm not protecting you from this."

"Well?" Aro tilted his head impatiently waiting for Felix's response.

"Well sir, I just thought it would be funny to see how red Bella's face would be right now if she was still human."

My mouth hung open as I glared at him, screw Aro. I threw all caution to the wind as I dropped and growled at him. He of course noticed and began running down the stairs laugh into the crowed. I of course was fast and was about three steps behind b=him.

"FELIX!!!! Get back here! When I get my hands on you, you'll be looking for your arms for a week!"

He just continued to laugh and weave through the crowd, which by chance was laughing as well. I could see Aro out of the corner of my eye trying to hide his own smile. I was almost right behind him when I stopped dead in my tracks and screamed. Everyone in the room turned as I stumbled backwards. I tried to put as much space as I could between me and what I was staring at.

"Ed-Edward…" He just stared at me with a strange expression that could not read. Felix was at my side in an instant.

'Bella, Bella, are you ok? What's wrong? Aro! Something's wrong with her!" I just stared at him; they were all there and clearly shocked, but for some reason I couldn't move, my mouth just hung open. My mind began to panic; I had to get away and fast. I came here because I knew he never would. I made sure to tell Charlie that no matter what he was to never tell anyone that I was here.

"Bella.." His voice I heard it and blinked. He was stepping towards me and I screamed again, clawing at Felix, trying to get away. Edward looked at me, pain evident in his features, but all I could really think of was running. Felix had a tight grip on me though.

"Bella, you need to calm down before you do something you'll regret."

"Felix.." I was unable to breath, my mind racing and I'm sure if my heart still beat I would have died of a heart attack.

"Please, Felix… Let me go, anything but this please!" I was crying, my gifts calming to the surface for all to see. My weakness and emotion, worst of all the fire that surrounded my body. Felix dropped me and stepped back, pushing the crowed and Edward away from me.

"She's burning!" I heard the panic in Edwards's voice and turned to see Aro standing by looking at me.

"Calm yourself daughter. No one here will harm you."

I was panting, my hand clutching the spot where my heart once beat. I couldn't breathe, I felt so trapped like I did before I came here. I turned to Aro, the fire around me dyeing.

"Aro, it hurts, it hurts so much, please make it stop!" Tears fell down my checks. He walked over to me and picked me up. Glancing around he walked to Carslie, "I wish to speak to you in private later Carslie. There are some discoveries that have been made that need to be brought to your attention."

With those words he left the ball room with me and I slipped into blackness, my powers draining my energy.

Well, there you have it! My first chapter of a twilight fic! It actually turned out longer then I thought it would, it's like once I started typing I was kind of possessed there for a minute. I hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait for your reviews!

Thanks for readin!

~DRT


	2. Chapter 2

The Bond That Ties

Dame Rose Tyler

Ok first off that's for all the comments… now to point something out… someone said that vampires don't sleep, but let me also mention that according to every vamp story before this they were also not allowed in the sun without burning so let me have things my way… besides if you noticed her "Gifts" let her cry as well… So Blah! Lol I feel better now

~DRT

**EPOV**

I had no clue why Alice said we had to accept the invitation to the ball in Italy. At this point she was singing the theme song from every tv show she had ever watched and it was driving me crazy. Sighing I looked back at the book, my thoughts began to drift to Bella. Her beautiful blush and the smell of flowers that surrounded her, before I even noticed a smile fell upon my lips.

"Thinking of her again?" Looking from my page once again, I saw Emmitt standing over me.

"It was for the better I left. What's done is done." I watched him as he shook his head, disappearing into his and Rosaline's room. They just didn't understand, I wasn't good enough for her and I couldn't fathom the thought of her getting hurt again because of me. Growling I gave up on my book and stood to go pack.

"Things will get better Edward."

Turning I smiled weakly at Alice.

"I hope so."

I turned and closed the door to my room, leaning heavily on it. I would have cried at that point if the monster in me hadn't prevented it. Why was fate so cruel?

It had taken us a little over eight hours to pack and board the plane to Italy. Once we got their it was a mess of yelling and fighting over directions. You would think that Emmitt and Alice would know where they were going but no. Sighing I flipped open my phone and called Carsile who had gone before us while we grabbed the bags.

"Where are we going?"

His answer was simple and I pointed out a sign to Alice.

"Turn there."

The castle was nice, comfortable even. Aro had been wonderful to us for some reason, Carslie suspected he wanted something, I just shrugged it off. If anything he was planning a prank like Jasper does on a regular basis. Marcus was just as weird, he kept staring at me out of the corner of his eye. Honestly I had no clue what was going on with the two of them.

"Well, it was nice to see you guys again, but I really think I should change. I'll see you guys in a bit Carslie." He nodded as I turned to my room. One hour until the ball and two hours until I could go home, or at least I hoped that was the case. Esme had mentioned wanting to stay a little longer and catch up with old friends. Sighing I opened my suitcase and dressed for the evening.

The ball room was more exquisite then when he had introduced Carslie to everyone. Whoever this person was, they were important. I looked around the room, waving occasionally to others I had met over the years. It continued this way for about thirty minutes when Aro cleared his throat, silencing the room. Of course I was listening up until the point an angel walked through the door.

A growl came from my throat when I saw her on the arm of Felix. That was when the shock set in, she had become one of us. My beautiful angel lost her soul anyway, I was a monster. I had left hoping to save her, only to condemn her in the end to this life. While I continued to grieve and beat myself up over this new bit of information, I heard a scream and looked up.

There was my angel right in front of me. She was pushing herself backwards across the floor, screaming, trying anything to get away from me.

"Bella…" My voice was a whisper, but I had to be sure. Felix of course confirmed it when he ran to her side; he was try desperately to calm her. I wanted to go to her and pull her into my arms. Panic of course set in the minute I saw the flames erupt around her, Felix screaming for Aro to come.

Aro of course calmed her and leaving us very confused. He spoke with Carslie for a moment before disappearing down the corridor with Bella. Of course as Esme lead me down the hall towards our rooms, my thoughts would not leave the sight of her broken before me.

OK, sorry this chapter is a little short… I have to read the book again to get some more ideas flowing through me…. But yeah.. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors in here… I used the check on word and it says there isn't any so …. Blah…

Enjoy and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

First off, I just want to say thank you to all of you for your wonderful reviews and dedicated following of my stories.

Now, to apologies for my lack of update… I'm actually in the middle of a very pressing quarter in college and my criminology class is taking up a lot of my time with the paper load… So for now I will be on hiatus until the end of March. I am still writing these stories though and will be posting quite a few updates when I return!!!

Also, I am still betaing stories…

I would also like to say that once I'm finished with my ACUTAL book that you will be willing to read it as well…

So please be patient with me and I will reward you all greatly with wonderful stories… (I have more on the back burner right now ;D )


End file.
